Liberated Aficionado Love
by Queen-Cocaine
Summary: Bonus scenes from my other story 'Liberated Aficionado'. May contain lemons but mostly scenes that I couldn't fit into the story. Enjoy!
1. Omake I

* * *

**_If you are reading my story Liberated Aficionado then this is like a missing scene from it. If you haven't read it then go do so. This fits in between chapter seven and eight and contains sexual content so you have been warned. If you don't like that sort of stuff then don't read it. It's as simple as that. Don't leave stupid flames complaining that this is gross and sordid as that's just a reflection of your personality as a sad little person who spends their time giving scalding reviews to people who don't care. You have been warned. Now if you're not like that then I invite you to review and enjoy the fic. _**

* * *

Daine silently shut the door and looked around the bathroom. She could hardly see anything because of the steam coming from the large shower in the corner.

_So much for a 'cold shower'_ Daine thought amused. The large glass door was completely fogged up and she could just make out the large shadow of Numair under the spray of the shower head.

Noiselessly she made her way and stepped into the shower. Numair didn't notice her presence at first; he was standing with his eyes shut enjoying the feel of the water on his back.

Daine ran her hands up his chest and his eyes flashed open. He looked at Daine with an inscrutable expression on his face.

"I thought I told you to go to bed Magelet" he murmured.

Daine pouted "As if I could have gotten any sleep after you left me high and dry like that" she moved so she was under the spray as well, her curls dampening to straight and her makeup beginning to run. Numair ran his thumb under her eyes to remove the black smudges. Daine tilted her face into his hand and he sighed defeated.

"Turn around" he ordered squeezing some body wash into his hands. Daine complied and he massaged her back, the soapy lather making it easy for his hands to slide across her back. Daine sighed happily then reached back and undid her bra to give him more access. She tossed the discarded item out onto the bathroom tiles.

Numair stared at her bare back with the green-dressed goddess tattooed across one shoulder. Daine wriggled her back in a hint to get the back washing started again. He ran his hands down and found another tattoo of a large wolf with one fang broken in the small of her back.

"The goddess is supposed to be my ma and the wolf is a friend of mine in the orphanage who's front tooth is broken clean in half from a gang fight" Daine answered to his unasked question. "I created them myself. Every tattoo means something to me" Numair's hands slid to her small waist and he pulled he against his body.

"They're absolutely stunning. As striking as the person they're on" he growled lightly in her ear.

Daine has time to gasp before his hot mouth was on her neck. Nipping and sucking, it moved towards her shoulders leaving a trail of Goosebumps behind it. Daine quickly turned around just in time for his lips to come down on her own.

She wrapped her arms behind his neck and tangled her hands in his hair as his tongue plundered her mouth. Roughly he pushed her against the cool wall of the shower. He smothered her gasp at the sudden coldness with his mouth.

Again he left the haven of her lips this time to trail kisses across her jaw while his hand caressed her breast. Daine moaned as he rolled a pebbled nipple between his fingers. She actually screamed when his fingers were replaced with his mouth licking and sucking on the sensitive nub. His hand kneaded her other breast make Daine tremble against him.

One of his hands traced down her body. It hooked around her G-string and with one swift movement he removed it and threw the offending item out of the shower to join the bra. Daine whimpered as his attentions on her breast ceased. When his finger slipped inside her however tipped her over the edge. Daine involuntarily arched into his hand, craving more.

"Holy Fuck" she gasped out. Numair laughed; a rich sound that sent even more spasms into the young woman before him.

She caught his hand and lifted it to her mouth, sucking on his finger. Numair gazed at her enthralled. He felt her piercing graze his finger and shuddered. It was amazing the amount of emotions she could make him feel with a simple touch.

The movement drew her eyes to him and they fixed on his nipple. His right nipple to be exact.

Numair inwardly groaned and Daine looked up at him through her eyelashes "You have a piercing"

he returned the look "I wasn't always a stiff"

"Well you sure are now" Daine purred looking down at the obvious hardness. She bent forward and kissed his chest and then catching the piercing in her teeth, tugging slightly.

Numair reached behind himself and turned the water off. He grabbed two towels off the drying rail and tossed one to Daine, keeping the other to wrap round his waist. She stared at him with the towel still clutched to her body as he got out of the shower and walked across the bathroom.

He paused at the doorway "You coming?" he asked. Daine gave a husky laugh and followed him into the bedroom.

She pounced on him pushing him onto the bed and discarding the towels. She straddled his legs and glanced appreciatively up and down his body.

Numair leant back on his elbows "Daine?" she smirked, looking down at him

"Fair's fair" she said softly before her gaze dropped to his penis and she moved forward and dropped a soft kiss on the tip of it. Numair shuddered and with a devious smile she swirled her tongue around the head. Her tongue slid down his length and she took him into her mouth.

The throbbing motions of her mouth with the friction of her tongue stud scrapping pleasurably against his sensitive flesh was almost too much for Numair to bear and he managed to groan out "Enough…Daine"

He pulled Daine up and flipped them over before reaching over to his drawer and pulling out a condom packet. Daine examined it

"Studded? A bit of an extravagant cock sock for such a pedantic person such as yourself isn't it? Even if you are a closet nipple pierce-ee" Numair ignored her and put the aforementioned 'cock sock' on.

"I'm totally in lurve with you" Daine said.

"What?" Numair asked confused shifting so he was over her once again.

"Well there's like when you like a guy and something could be there. Then there's lurve which is when you like a guy more than like and could grow to be in love with him and love is-" Numair pressed his lips to hers effectively silencing her

"I know what love is magelet" he whispered thrusting into her.

Daine wrapped her legs round his hips as they rocked together faster and faster. Daine felt a pressure building in her lower abdomen like a balloon inflating and she scratched her nails across Numair's back though he didn't seem to notice.

The please came faster in waves now with every thrust until she was drowning in it. The balloon magnified more and more until finally it exploded into a tempest of euphoria and Daine screamed out her rapture.

A few seconds after her vision returned Numair came. She watched fascinated as his body gave a huge shudder and his nose crinkled. He rolled off her and they lay side by side panting.

"Wow so much better than a dream" Daine breathed once she caught her breath. Numair looked across at her and laughed.

He reached out and pulled her into his arms, half draped across his body. She closed her eyes and let the beating of his heart beneath her lull her to sleep.


	2. Omake II

* * *

**What Daine ****Does to Numair in bed**

Daine's eyes fluttered open in, she hoped, a beautifully feminine show of wakeful-ness.

She turned to her bed partner anticipating smouldering black eyes following her every movement as she woke. She was disappointed.

Very disappointed.

Numair _always _woke up before her. Last night, however, he had been up late finishing some sort of boring pointless paper on whatever he did for a living.

So instead of the searing dark eyes watching he arise, ready for some even more searing morning 'fun', Numair's face was in a still state of relaxation, his dark lashes _just_ touching his tan skin white his eyelids twitched every so often in a state of REM sleep. His breath came in soft puffs of warm air against her neck which his arms were tight around his companion's body.

Daine, instead of observing the gentle innocence of the man, was disappointed to find her lover's eyes as shut as her legs were going to be to him if he didn't wake up soon. She stretched idly, her hands socking the sleeper carelessly in the face. His face twisted into a frown but he remained deep in the realms of sleep.

Daine scowled and prodded him in the cheek "Numair"

He twitched.

'Poke' "Numair"

He gave a slight shake of the head.

'Poke' "Numair"

"Daine"

"Yes?"

"Stop prodding me"

"Numair"

"Yes?"

"Wake up"

"No"

Daine growled "Why not?" she demanded.

"I'm asleep" came the tired response.

"No you're not" Daine retorted "We're having a conversation"

"I sleep talk"

"No you don't"

Numair just snored in response.

"Wake up" Daine demanded.

He ignored her.

"If you don't" Daine warned "I'll do this" she started prodding him repeatedly.

Numair turned onto his stomach.

Daine clamoured onto his back, straddling his, boxer covered, butt. This garnered absolutely no response whatsoever and Daine suspected that he'd managed to go back to sleep. She gently rocked back and forwards, mimicking the thrusting motion of sex.

Numair let out an annoyed noise.

"You know," Daine started conversationally from her perch atop of him "I'm totally anal raping you right now"

She was wrong in her earlier assumption of him being asleep when he suddenly turned and grabbed her, tossing her out of the bed before moving to his side with his back to the edge.

Daine stared up at him in outrage. "I can't believe you just kicked me out of bed! Where's the love gone Numy?"

A derisive snort sounded from the bed.

Daine straightened her thin camisole top in outrage before spotting the space under the high bed. A mischievous grin slid in place before she wriggled snake-like under the bed.

Above, Numair's eyes opened warily as the sounds of movement reached his ears. He lifted a sleepy head and glanced at the spot where Daine used to be. It was empty, as the rest of the room appeared to be. But the door was still shut and the scuffling noises sounded near rather on the other side of the room.

Exertion took its toll and his head flopped down on the pillow as he vaguely wondered where his impish little magelet could have gotten to. This was answered when his mattress suddenly jumped as the girl hidden underneath, legs drawn up to her chest, kicked it.

Numair groaned and hid his head under the pillow. He groaned again as the first bars of the Jaws theme song came hauntingly from under the bed.

"Da-dum… Da-dum Da-dum… Da-dum Da-dum Da-dum…" The song got louder as she crawled from underneath and made her way up onto the bed where the lump of pillows and blanket was _attempting _sleep.

She slithered over to the man and snuggled innocently against his back. Numair relaxed slightly, though the continued "Dum-dum-dum-dum" under her breath was generally unnerving. He smiled underneath the pillow as she moved her hand over his body to drape across his stomach.

Then her hand moved southwards until…

"MOLESTATION!!!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DAINE!!!"


	3. Omake III

**The Joke's On You**

_Liberated Aficionado, Omake III_

Numair squinted in the early morning light that flooded the bedroom.

Daine had, of course, forgotten to close the curtains – _again_ – causing the bright glare to fly directly in his eyes.

Numair sleepily deduced that the only reason she did this was because she slept on the other side so the light didn't affect her in the slightest.

Plus she had absolutely no regard for anyone other than herself.

Rather than get up to face the morning chill that lay beyond the blankets, he decided to pay a visit to his bed companion. One large hand snuck out from under the duvet and moved onto the empty space of bed beside him.

The empty space of bed that wasn't supposed to be empty.

The empty space of bed that was supposed to house his dear beloved magelet.

Who, of course, _wasn't there_.

Numair groaned and sleepily opened one sleep covered eye and snorted in disgust. He instead dragged the hand that should have been fondling his magelet over his eyes to rid them of the majority of the morning crust and stretched, his large feet spilling over the end of the specially made bed.

He arched his back to click it, a habit he'd bereted Daine for countless times, and sat up sulkily. A clattering sound drew his attention out of the room.

_So that's where she's been hiding._

Numair slouched silently out of the bedroom and into the hall, opening each door on the way. He peeked blearily into one room; Daine unruly pink hair was visible over the bench dividing the kitchen from the dining room.

She was bending over the stove and humming loudly and off-tune. The clattering of pans was what had alerted him to her presence.

She straightened as he approached, and spun around, a plateful of hot food in her hands. Numair yawned loudly and accepted it along with a kiss on the cheek.

Daine grinned impishly and shooed him towards the table while she busied herself with making coffee. Numair placed the plate on the table and picked up the newspaper, opening it with a flick. He scanned the business section while casting a quick selecting gaze over his food.

It looked delicious.

He looked back to the paper as he speared a piece of bacon and shoved it in his mouth. After a few attempted chews it was apparent something was wrong.

Daine giggled.

Numair instantly became alert. He spat the food back onto the plate. The bacon had been completely unaffected; it didn't appear to have been chewed at all.

It looked unmarked, new and….shiny?

His mischievous little magelet burst out in giggles.

"Daine" Numair growled "What the _fuck_ is wrong with my food"

Daine paused in her laughter long enough inform him cordially that she had _laminated_ it.

"Happy April fools, Fool"


	4. Omake IV

**All Douched Up and Nowhere To Go. **

or alternatively,

**The State of Miriam Ann Ryder's Vagina. **

_Liberated Aficionado, Omake IV_

"Ha!"

Daine and Numair jumped apart from their position sucking face on Numair's couch as Miri's gloating voice reached them. The girl herself flew in from no where and landed with a thunderous thud in front of them.

"Ha." She repeated triumphantly.

"How did you get into my house?!" Numair demanded, wiping the red smudges around his mouth.

Miri looked around casually. "I wouldn't exactly call this a 'house'…"

Numair scowled at her. "How did you get in my _apartment_ then?"

"Ohhh…" Miri shot him a blinding Colgate smile. "I have a key."

Numair choked on his own spit.

"Ew." Daine informed him.

"How does she have a key?!" Numair whispered furiously.

"She probably pulled it out of her–"

"HA." Miri said loudly, waving a white piece of paper around pointedly.

"Speak now wench and forever hold your peace." Daine wrinkled her nose in Miri's general direction.

"Don't you mean 'speak now OR forever hold your peace'?" Numair asked.

Daine rolled her eyes. "Oh, like I want to hear her voice for the rest of eternity."

"True." Numair admitted.

Miri took a deep breath, then choked on it and had a long coughing fit.

Daine watched her in disdain. "You smoke too much." She commented after Miri had finished wheezing and spluttering.

"Die." Miri managed to croak weakly.

"Is there anything in particular you want Miri?" Numair asked in a forced politeness.

Miri shrugged. "Nah, I just like to barge in on your private time."

"Well, you've fulfilled your purpose in life. You can go die in a hole now." Daine gave her a push toward the door.

Miri suddenly turned around in mid-shove. "Oh yeah! Now I remember." She shoved the white piece of paper in Daine's face. "Look! Look! Look!"

Daine stared at the paper held a centimeter away from her face. The words were blurred. "Ah. Interesting."

"Isn't it?" Miri sighed happily. "I guess you can't go around saying I have herpes anymore now can you?"

"Um…what?" Daine snatched the paper and held it at a more reasonable length and scanned over the contents.

"I got tested." Miri explained to Numair.

"Congratulations?" He gave her an unsure thumbs up.

"…I'm clean from any and all Sexily Transparent Injections."

"Sexually Transferred Infections…Wait, what?!" Numair corrected mindlessly before his brain caught up with him and he choked on his saliva again. "You tested negative for _all_ of them??"

"Ha." Miri agreed.

"Liez." Daine cut in.

"Excusing me?" Miri demanded.

"This is a bigger load of bullshit than Numair's excuses for me not meeting his mother."

Numair rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, she really does have an allergy to New Yorkers, those from Brooklyn in particular."

"I'm not from fucking Brooklyn. I'm from Snowsdale."

"That's still in New York."

"Can we turn the conversation back to me," Miri interrupted. "And my douched-up vag?"

Numair looked slightly sickened.

"It's totally fake." Daine insisted. "I bet you slept with the doctor."

"Your lack of faith saddens me Daze." Miri pouted.

"Besides," Numair attempted to come to her rescue. "I doubt it's plausible that a doctor would write a fake test result just for sex."

"Why not?" Miri shrugged. "People have done worse things for sex."

"No Miri, _you_ have done worse things for sex." Daine began listing on her fingers. "Remember the time you faked a seizure just so you could have sex in the back of the ambulance?"

"The sirens blocked my screams." Miri remembered fondly.

"Or the time you spent fifteen hundred dollars on camping gear just for the experience of tent-shagging?"

"That hiking instructor was hot!" Miri said defensively.

"And then you gave him head in the bush just so he would carry your gear for you." Daine continued, getting louder and louder.

Miri fluttered her eyelashes. "Well gosh Daisy-boo, you didn't really expect me to carry it all by myself."

"And who could forget the time when–"

"I think we've heard enough." Numair interrupted. He held up the paper he'd been examining. "This is legit I'm afraid, Magelet. Miri here, as utterly implausible as it might seem, is free from any and all STI's."

"Even Chlamydia?" Daine looked suspicious.

"Even Chlamydia." Numair repeated.

"And Herpes?"

"Yes, and Herpes."

"How about Genital Warts?"

"She's free of those too."

"And Gonorrhea?"

"Yes."

"Syphilis?"

"Daine!"

"Yes?"

"She's clean. Get over it."

"…"

"…"

"…Ooh! Does she have AIDS?"

**_And a note of randomness for my sexalicious readers (even more so if they're reviewers...). Yes I've begun writing the new chapter of LA but unfortunately my computer kind of broked itself a month or two ago and i have my mother's work computer on which I wrote this Omake and on which I shall be writing LA. So it'll be here soon. Don't panic. Jeez, breathe into a paper bag or something. Ugh.  
_****_KISSES!!_**


	5. Omake V

**All about the quality**

_Liberated Aficionado, Omake V_

Numair whistled to himself as he made his way merrily out of his office.

He was feeling righteously proud of himself, having completed all his assigned work for the day at a reasonable hour. For once he was able to walk out of the office with his fellow scientists instead of envying them from within the glass cage while he put finishing touches on his latest designs and projects.

He internally sighed; it wasn't easy being the most brilliant mind in the company. A lot of the workload was shifted onto him. Mostly at his request since he didn't trust anyone else with the delicate procedures.

But here he was. Finishing with the rest of them. It almost made him feel like he was just a regular employee instead of the top scientist.

"Hold the elevator!" He called out, walking faster down the hall.

That was new.

Usually there wasn't anyone there to use the elevator therefore it was always there at his leisure. One of his colleagues flung a hand out to stop the doors from closing before Numair could get inside.

"Thanks." Numair arrived breathlessly, having self-consciously half-run the last few metres. The man didn't answer. He was already engaged in a discussion that seemed to be stimulating the other white-coated occupant.

Numair half-listened to their conversation. His mind had already floated to the girl who would be no doubt waiting in his apartment for him.

Hopefully she would be naked.

And covered with whipped cream.

"..._obsidian_. You don't get any fresher than this baby. So soft...Hey! No touching!" The man slapped his friends hand away.

"Well." His friend retorted in a waspish tone. "Mine is russet, the finest money can buy. This girl is so untouched she's practically virginal." His hand caressed against the softness.

Numair tried to ignore them.

"What kind of briefcase do you have Numair?" The first man asked him.

The elevator dinged and the doors open.

Numair spared a glance downwards. "Black." He simply said before walking out and leaving the two men and their luggage.

_**This one's kind of weird. It was based on an ad for a car or something I saw ages ago. These guys are in an elevator and describing their briefcases in really romanticised language. Then they ask the third guy what kind his was and he's like "Black." And walks away. It reminded me of Numair for some reason so I decided to make an omake of it. Meh. **_


	6. Omake VI

**When Daine read Twilight. **

_Liberated Aficionado, Omake VI_

"Mmm...ah! ah!"

"Um..."

"Ohgod! Oh! Yesss!"

"D-"

"AH!"

"Daine."

"Bella."

"Sorry, _Bella_, I understand the lure of roleplay and all. But...is the glitter really necessary?"

"Shut up and bite me Edward."


	7. Omake VII

**When Harry met Edward. **

**_(For NyxBorn...)_**

_Liberated Aficionado, Omake VII_

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Repeating that doesn't make it any more grammatically correct...or make you right."

"...Nuh-uh!"

"Daine," Numair sighed. "One day you are going to have to face the facts...Harry Potter owns Twilight."

"Like hell it does." Daine responded with the ferocity of a mama bear protecting her cub. "The age of scars is over, embrace the sparkling vampires Numair! Embrace them!"

"Oh please, Harry Potter is a work of art. JK managed to imagine an entire working society based on magic! Do you know how much attention to detail that would have taken? She's created a government, a working economy..."

"Doesn't change the fact that Twilight has the sexalicious Edward Cullen." Daine cut across him.

"Daine," Numair sighed. "Rob Pattison is in the forth movie."

"Yeah...but does he glitter? I think not!"

"He has a wand."

"Edward would be able to kick Diggory's ass before he even opens his mouth to do a spell."

"That's what non-verbal spells are for." Numair explained.

"Yes," Daine argued. "But then Edward would read Cedric's mind and see what spell it is before Cedric does it! Plus vampire skin is like super hard and so the spells would have no effect!"

Numair sighed in annoyance. "So Miss Meyer created a virtually undefeatable creature–"

"That's what the werewolves are for!" Daine pointed out.

Numair ignored her. "All she did was make-up a bunch of Mary Sues."

"Who?" Daine asked. "Where did you get that term?"

Numair blushed and ignored her again. "I mean her vampires are beautiful, smell good, incredibly intelligent, have eternal youth...there's no realism in the characters. No flaws."

"Flaws are for humans." Daine laughed. "And they do have one setback; the blood lust. But even so, Edward manages to quell his lust for Bella's blood by his love for her. The most romance the Harry Potter books have is a few awkward kisses between Harry, the Asian chick and the fire-crotch. Edward and Bella have true loooove."

Numair flew into a whole new tangent. "I must ask, what is with the protagonist getting pregnant to a dead guy?! That's necrophilia! Not to mention the biological implausibility and the fact that the author gave absolutely no indication or foreshadowing of this and–" Numair was cut off his rant by Daine bursting into laughter.

"I can't believe you read all the way up to Breaking Dawn! Sure you're not a closet fan?"

"Know thy enemy." Was all Numair had to say.


	8. Omake VIII

**Love?**

_Liberated Aficionado, Omake VIII_

"I fail to see how this is my fault; _she_ was the one snorting cocaine in my lounge." Numair defended hotly.

The therapist surveyed both of them beneath half-moon glasses. The tall foreign-looking chap in one chair and the girl with pink hair who was dressed like a hooker in the other.

"I see." He nodded.

In fact, he didn't see at all. He didn't see how this relationship came to be and he didn't see how they continued to be together. But he didn't comment on this, for he was being paid one hundred and twenty dollars an hour.

The two were as different as night and day; the man was a respectable one with a high-paying job and a name made for himself in the scientific community; the girl was just one of many teenagers, only concerned with having a good time. They were polar opposite. But _something_ tied them together.

The therapist, one of the best in Tortall, looked more closely. He looked at the way that even when they bickered, there was always at least one body part that touched. Be it hand, or shoulders. How, when he spoke, she always listened with a smile on her face. Or how his eyes always drifted towards her, even when neither was speaking.

So maybe, just maybe, there was something else that tied them together. Something rarely seen in the couples he counselled.

"I don't think you mind at all, Numair, about the drugs, or the partying, or the near-death experiences. I think as long as you have her by your side, in your arms, you'll stand for anything."

Perhaps it was the ever-courted, rarely seen, true love.

Numair crossed his arms and glared at the girl next to him, though his eyes didn't truly hold anger. "Daine, please tell me you didn't pay this one off too."

_**Okay, I'm hope that made sense. I may be a little, maybe slightly, tipsy. But then again I might not! I think I'll re-read this in the morning and if it's truly crap then I'll repost it. K? I was going to have Daine slip him a fifty or something but decided to finish there; figuring out how to fit that little twist in there is beyond my current capabilities lol. **_


	9. Omake IX

**Sodomy. **

_Liberated Aficionado Omake, IX_

"How do you feel about being my butt-monkey?"

The coffee running down Numair's throat immediately changed course and went down the wrong pipe thus resulting in a spectacular coughing fit which splattered brown liquid everywhere including all over his girlfriend.

Daine delicately flicked a drop off her cheek with revulsion. "Swallow much?" She asked before snorting loudly at her own joke.

Numair could only stare, his mouth open from her earlier query.

This made Daine laugh louder. "Close your mouth fool. You're attracting penises. Wait, that's not right. You're attracting...crotches? Zippers? No, _flies_. There we go, you're attracting flies." She finished proudly.

Numair shut his mouth with a snap. "Is there a reason you seem so focused on undermining my heterosexual status?" He enquired, taking another sip of coffee which, thankfully, went down the right way.

"Nahhhh..." Daine waved her hand flippantly. "I just had a passing fancy to be one of those chicks that's banging a gay dude."

"A fag hag?" Numair asked.

Daine glared at him. "Did you just call me a hag??!?!?!?" She asked politely.

Numair considered it before deciding that the girl in front of him held the power to banish him to having only his hand on hand for a month. "...no." He said.

Daine brightened instantly. "Good! Now get the lubricant, this is going to get messy."

"Is this your way of telling me that you want to try anal?" Numair raised an eyebrow.

Daine made a face. "Yeah, but _I_ don't want be the one with a leaky ass and I figure that hey, you went to college, you experimented right?"

"If by 'experimented' you mean mixed various chemicals in order to get a specific reaction, then yes. I did experiment."

"That's not what I mean at all." Daine told him.

Numair sighed. "Fine, what exactly are you getting at here?"

"How do I ask this?" Daine thought for a moment. "Would you let me penetrate you with a strap-on?"

For the second time that day, Numair's coffee went spurting round the room.

* * *

_**Yeah, let's not ask where I got this one from...  
That said; Best. Omake. Ever!**_

**_Love Queen Cocaine!_**

**_xoxo_**


End file.
